Los Nuevos Juegos del Hambre
by Paulajuju
Summary: Fue un decreto especial,se jugaran una vez,el día de la rebelión,para recordarle a la gente,¿soy o ese es un discurso ya dicho?,que gracias a ellos pudimos cambiar,solo se celebran ese aniversario especial,en año bisiesto.Solo un ganador,como antes.
1. Chapter 1

**Los Nuevos Juegos del Hambre**

-Iremos juntos—me dijo Peeta, nunca ha dejado de cuidarme, ¿qué hay de los chicos?

-Peeta, ¿y los chicos?

-No, no permitiré que vayas a los Juegos del Hambre sola. Pueden quedarse con Haymitch.

-Sí no se los toma para el final del día.

-¡Katniss!

-Perdón.

-Vayamos los tres, tú madre puede venir. Es hora de que la perdones y que ella pueda cuidar a los chicos. Le encantaría conocerlos, ¿no crees?

Los Nuevos Juegos del Hambre, fue un decreto especial, se jugaran una vez el día de la rebelión, para recordarle a la gente… ¿soy o ese es un discurso ya dicho?, que gracias a ellos pudimos cambiar, solo se celebran ese aniversario especial, en año bisiesto.

Los mentores irán, habrá una cosecha y solo un sobreviviente, a la gente que era del Capitolio aún le emociona.

-Está bien. Prim querría que la perdonara.

Salgo a caminar al jardín. Puedo ver a la gente, los días vuelven a ser como antes, cabezas bajas. Todos mirando el cielo, buscando la esperanza y la fe de que sus hijos no vuelvan a ser elegidos, es la primera vez que se celebran. Pienso en todo y la vergüenza que tengo para mirarlos a la cara, lucen como si nada hubiera cambiado, después de todo, sus hijos seguirán muriendo. "Pero es algo necesario, no queremos erradicar la esperanza, solo queremos que aprecien".

Ridículo pero tal vez ellos seguían pensando que era real y necesario. Siempre me disculpó.

Las noches pasaban, Peeta y yo nos despertábamos juntos a tomarnos de la mano, a calmar el miedo de ambos.

-Tú anúncialo Katniss.

-¡Basta, lo haré yo! –Sacó cualquier papel, recordé la gracia con la que Effy lo hacía.

-De los chicos… Gaio Jillard. Y la afortunada chica es Jilliny Marless. Lo lamento.

Una madre, hasta el fondo gritó. Cerré mis ojos y mi corazón se detuvo.

La chica que avanzó era pequeña pero no era delgaducha, para mí eso era una ventaja. Había unas cuantas reglas modificadas, ya no podías tener tu nombre más de una vez en la urna. Había comunicación directa con los mentores durante los juegos. El chico en cambio era alto, con ojos verdes y cabello rizado, rubio por supuesto. Prestando atención a los chicos, ella no parecía del distrito 12. Tenía el cabello rojo y ojos miel. Una piel blanca, como si nunca hubiera estado bajo el sol.

Les daban un día para despedirse aunque en las oficinas de la alcaldía.

Al terminar me despedí de mis queridos hijos. Le di un beso a ella. Y le hice cosquillas en la panza al pequeño.

-Cuídalos.

Mi madre me miraba con los ojos más brillantes que jamás le había visto, a pesar de eso, aún no puedo perdonarla. No pudo cuidar de Prim—Me haces muy feliz Katniss—y sonrió, se había puesto un poco arrugada pero casi no podías notarlo.

-Adiós—sonreí y Peeta les dio un abrazo a los tres.

Me senté en el sillón rojo que estaba afuera de los cuartos de los tributos. Peeta jugaba con la tela del sillón, ella salió primero. Los ojos le brillaban y tenía el contorno rojo e hinchado por tanto llorar. Se sentó a un lado mío.

-Por lo menos no estaré bajo Haymicht nada más.

-Tienes razón.

Antes de irnos corrí al podio barato en donde se paraban los tributos después de despedirse de todos.

-Haremos todo para que regresen.

El chico se sentó en el sillón. Peeta se sentó enfrente.

-¿Qué sabes hacer?

-No mucho… Sé algo de cuchillos pero nada más, nunca me entrene especialmente.

-Yo sí—dijo ella – Que oportuno, ¿no?

-¿Tú que puedes hacer?

-Lucha y tengo la mejor puntería con cuchillos, además soy muy buena con el fuego.

-Tenemos una semana para entrenar, entonces nos concentraremos en ti Gaio. –dije, ella me miró, desafiándome.

-¿Quiénes nos entrenaran?

-Los del campamento en la Capital y nosotros.

-¿Aún pueden correr? –dijo la pelirroja desde su asiento.

-Claro que sí. Te sorprenderá lo que ella aún puede hacer—Peeta le respondió tan ligero y relajado, incluso sonriéndole.

Haymicht entró a la habitación.

-Ya no podremos vender la idea de los amantes trágicos, ¿verdad?

-No lo creo—dijo Peeta sonriendo—pero hay que hacer que ambos sean agradables.

Solo uno regresa. ¡Solo uno! Nunca nadie volvería a hacer la excepción de Peeta y mía.

-Yo quiero regresar.

-También los otros veinticuatro querida.

Los modelos de Haymicht no cambiaban pero no dejaba de ser verdad.

**Es la primera vez que escribo un fic de los Juegos del Hambres, aunque ya había leído los libros, nunca se me ocurrió. Hasta que después de ver la película pensé "jmm como habría sido Katniss como mentora, o Peeta?" Gracias por leer, besos y amor!**


	2. Volviendo al pasado

El Capitolio no había cambiado en nada, la diferencia era la imponencia que tenía antes había desaparecido. Los chicos aún así se sentían atraídos por las luces y la gente, el ruido.

Por declaración se evitaría todo el show; presentación, programa televisivo, por lo menos esta vez ya no era un espectáculo que la gente ansiaba mirar.

-Ha cambiado, ¿no?

-Esperaba no regresar aquí, nunca.

-Lo sé—Peeta me tomaba las manos y las apretaba, me sentí en ese día otra vez, la rapidez, Haymitch intimidándome, Peeta emocionado…Todo pasaba de nuevo.

-Chicos habrá unos entranamientos individuales y una semana después tres grupales, los mismo talleres, y después.

-Los juegos. –dijo ella, él estaba asustado, tomaba las cosas temblando, sentía lastima por él, sí sigue así no durara mucho tiempo.

Llegamos al hotel, tres cuartos, no contaban que viniéramos los tres. Los Haymitch y Peeta se acomodaron en un cuarto, el chico en otro, Jilliny y yo en la otra.

-No ronques demasiado.

-Procuraré no hacerlo—Guarde mis cosas, la mantuve todo en la maleta.

-¿Qué puedes decirme, para ganar?

-Sí estás sola aléjate pero no demasiado. Sí creas alianza prepárate para matarlos.

-¿Podría hacer la alianza con Gaio?

-No.—Tragué saliva—Lo de Peeta y mía fue excepción y mira lo que causo. Sí haces una alianza con él y lo hacen bien, ¿quién matara a quién?

Me recosté en la cama, tan cómoda como la de la última vez.

-¡Intenta más!—Le gritaba Haymitch a Gaio cuando lanzaba cuchillos.

-¡Al blanco!—Le gritó Peeta.

Mientras yo hacía correr, hacer sentadillas, abdominales y lagartijas a Jillliny. Después se intercambian Jilliny a ataque (como le llamamos) y Gaio a acondicionamiento fisíco.

-Esto no los va a salvar, eso solo para que puedan aguantar los entrenamientos generales, los chicos del distrito 1 y 2 siguen siendo los mejores.

Hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar.

-Katniss ya no te pongas así, no es lo mismo.

Respiré hondo e intente pensar que no lo era. Nuestra rutina avanzó exitosamente hasta que Jilliny explotó con Gaio.

-¡No puedes hacer nada! ¡Nada! No quiero cargar contigo en mi espalda.

-No peleen, no se enojen, saquen todo eso en la arena.

Llego ese día en que conoceríamos a los otros tributos.

Los cuatro chicos del distrito 1 y 2. Gina y Colle, Kye y Jayme respectivamente, muy guapos, grandes y entrenados, los chicos del distrito 3 y 4 eran un poco más austeros cómo sí nunca hubieran pensado que podían terminar aquí. Los dos del 6 eran un poco más altos e inflados Joen el chico e Is la chica, dos letras. Ellos llamaban la atención. Él era muy bueno con las espadas e incluso con la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, ella era muy ágil y rápida, la vi practicando ataques mortales. Letal.

**Tardado pero llegó, chicos yo me tarod en actualizar pero interare en hacerlo más seguido, pero esta semana estuve en exposiciones en el bachillerato. Cualquier cosa en PM's o Review. BESOS! C:**


	3. Compañeros de equipo

Jilly intercambiaba los entrenamientos entre condición física y ataque. Mientras tanto Gaio se conformaba con correr, hacer sentadillas e intentar ganar la condición física que el hambre y la falta de niñez no le permitieron ganar. Realmente nuestra fe de sacar a alguien vivo de ahí estaba en Jilliny.

-¿Has visto?

-¿Qué?

-Is, esta hablando con Gaio.

-¿Y?

Peeta sonaba preocupado, como si estuviera mal que socializara con otros tributos.

-Ella no parece querer nada bueno con él. Mira como le habla y se ríe, se mueve...

-Como si estuviera coqueteandole. Tienes razón, bueno advirtamosles sobre esto en el hotel, tal vez él se entere de algo que pueda sernos util.

Jilly (como me había permitido ella misma llamarla) lo había notado también, los vio, se volteo y se rio de ellos dos. Siguió aventando cuchillos a diestra y siniestra y entonces me dí cuenta de lo buena que era. Tal vez, no necesitaríamos de demasiados patrocinadores para sacarla de ahí, extrañamente tenía una buena condición física, difícil para la mayoría de los chicos del Distrito 12, después de la rebelión, cueste o no admitirlo, cuestines tan basicas como el hambre no habían mejorado tanto como se esperaba. Era buena con los cuchillos y n la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo era lo suficientemente buena para salir de una y correr con mucha agilidad que pienso yo es una de sus mejores ventajas.

Gaio se unió a ella después de su romántico encuentro con Is.

-¿Qué ha pasado con tu novia del Distrito 6?

-¿Estás celosa acaso?

-No-dijo ella, mientras lanzaba y encajaba de cerca a un maniquí unos cuchillos, era aún mejor cuando lo hacía en movimiento, como dije, ella era ágil, rápida y flexible, sumemosle los cuchillos y epero que eso sea suficiente para que sea letal. - Es solo que espero que no llegue a ti primero que yo-alzó intimidante.

Haymitch se nos adelantó a Peeta y a mi. Habló calmadamente para que el resto de los tributos no se enteraran de que teníamos algo de fragilidad en el trabajo en equipo.

-No vuelvas a amenazar a tu compañero de Distrito. - regaño Peeta, me sentí inútil y después algo confusa, ella era buena pero era la apropiada.

Jilly calmadamente se alejó y se tragaba su orgullo.

-Peeta, tengo miedo, ¿crees que sea posible sacar a alguno de ahí? Jamás me he sentido tan responsable de alguien.

-No te preocupes tanto Katniss lo intentaremos mucho y ellos lo harán también.

-¿Y si tenemos que escoger entre darle las cosas a uno o al otro?

-Lo haremos a la antigua, el que tenga la mayor posibilidad de ayudar al otro.

Eso era lo que me preocupaba, si ayudamos a Jilliny, ¿ella iría por Gaio? Supongo que Peeta se preguntaba lo mismo.


	4. Empatía

En el hotel después de una, para mí caótica reunion, cada uno se fue a su habitación. Peeta y yo buscabamos en Haymitch algo de guia, él nos miró divertido.

-¿Emocionante no?

-Tenemos que planear una etrategia.

-Hay cariño, eso siempre me molesto de ti. Todo el tiempo adeantandose. Hay que ver si lo de hoy no fue por la presión sí no lo fue entonces hablaremos de a quien debemos salvar. Dilo así, frío e indoloro.

-No habrá manera de sacarlos a los dos, ¿verdad?

-No, sería molesto siquiera intentarlo, para nosotros y el resto de los entrenadores y tributos.

Peeta y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, nos miramos, buscando en los ojos del otro las respuestas que no encontrabamos en nosotros mismos. Tome su mano y me aferre a ella, con tanta angustia que incuso el la tomo preocupado. Recordé esa noche antes de los juegos, en que me dijo que quería demostrarles que no les pertenecía, en que lo mire y que pensé en que después de todo no quería odiarlo. No me imagino como Haymitch podía hacer esto solo.

-Tranquilicemonos, parece que somos nosotros los iremos mañana de nuevo.

-Peor somos nosotros los que debemos cuidarlos.

Me abrace a él, nos abrazamos y nos besamos, un beso preocupado y distinto a todo los que nos habíamos dado, una preocupación diferente a las que habíamos tenido. Dormimos abrazados y nerviosos, me sorprendió no haberlos oído nerviosos en la noche, "es solo que ellos no son nosotros" me había dicho Peeta antes de dormir, tiene razón.

Caminamos con ellos, intentabamos hacerles sentir que iban a regresar, mientras ellos nos hacían creer que nos creían. Fue el único momento en que Jilliny nos miró obediente y mientras la llevaba al tubo por el que subían me tomó la mano y le sonreí. Me abrazó y estaba a punto de decirme algo pero la pare.

-Me lo dices cuando acabé todo esto.

Y me sonrió esperanzada, me alegré de ver algo de la verdadera Jillly antes de que se fuera.

Me la imaginé nerviosa, escuche que ahora el chip es inyectado ahí mismo.

Los subieron a todos rápido, cuando yo había llegado al piso de pantallas ya estaban todos en las bases, aunque lucían un poco más perdidos, una voz que como siempre salía de la nada.

**"Bienvenidos a los nuevos Juegos del Hambre, tranquilos apenas termine esta introducción recuperaran la vista, por cierto, quien intente salir de su base a ciegas será descalificado, si entienden lo que eso significa. . . " **nosotros si lo sabemos. **"Nos gustaría que dieran lo mejor y que haya una pelea justa. Esta prohibido que los entrenadores ayuden a sus tributos con trampas.¡Demos comienzo por favor a los Nuevos Juegos Del Hambre. 5. . . 4. . . 3. . . 2. . . 1. . ." **Se movieron rápido, los chicos del Distrito 1 y 2 salieron rápido de la base, Gaio se quedo un momento en la base, lo que fuera que les habían dado aún no abandonaba su cuerpo. Jilliny en cambio salió rápido de la base apesar de que se movía algo torpe y miraba a todos lados, les dijimos que no se acercaran a la Cornupcia pero por supuesto que ella no nos hizo caso. Tomo una mochila y corrió muy rápido y agarro una bolsa con varios cuchillos, Gaio apenas salía de la base e intentaba correr hacia. . . Is.

-¿Qué diablo está haciendo, debería estar siguiendo a la chica? -Dijo Haymitch que miraba la pantalla y le daba un trago a su ron.-La salvaremos a ella esperemos que sea empatica.

-Se nos da derecho a mandarle tres cosas, haganlo sabiamente.-Anunció una mujer negra en una pantalla que flotaba. Sonrió. -Está prohibido mandar armas o textos que excedan las diez letras.

Se extinguió la voz y nos dejo a todos pensando en que sería apropiado en determinada situación. Ahora los entranadores de cada Distrito tenían su propio cuarto para mirar los Juegos. Miramos la pantalla y Jilliny estaba sacandole su cuchillo a un chico del Distrito 4. Gaio se iba corriendo a internarse al bosque con los dos chicos del Distrito 6. Èl no pudo verlo pero nosotros sí, un chico se había acercado a matar a Gaio con una arco y flecha. Estaba algo flojo en mi opinión. Jilliny le aventó un cuchillo con tanta fuerza y precisión que sentí me atravesería a mi.

**Chicos, espero que les haya gusta! si lo continuare, espero otro mas hoy en la noche, pero entiendan si me tardo, no estiy en mi casa, pero le mando besos! **


	5. Separemonos

Ella salió corriendo, miró a su alrededor y se aseguró no hubiera nadie cerca, no estamos muy seguro de adonde se fue cada uno, nos presentaban principalmente la matanza de la Cornupcia, la chica del Distrito 4 se vio acorralada entre los cuatro chicos del Distrito 1 y 2, seguían siendo los mejores y estando unidos. Me oculté un poco en el hombro de Peeta y él produjo incluso un pequeño sonido.

-Será mejor que lo veas, así sabemos como atacan los otros chicos.-Razonó Haymitch desde su asiento. Obeservaba un poco más calculador. Ahí estaba la razón, así es como èl lo logra. -Nuestro trabajo es preocuparnos por Jilliny y Gaio. Tomenlo deportivamente o se deprimiran.

-Tiene razón Katniss, no nos amarguemos.

Peeta miró la pantalla. Haymitch se levantó y se sirvió otro trago. Mire el catálogo de cosas que se podían mandar. Tipos de medicinas para cualquier herida, entre ellos estaba el frasquito que me había mandado Haymitch para las quemaduras. Vendas, cerillos y un pequeño catálogo de comida.

Mire la pantalla, en otra teníamos el seguimiento privado de nuestros chicos. Tal vez nos equivocamos respecto a los chicos del Distrito 6. Mire atenta las manos de Gaio, vaías, ningún arma, como podría defenderse incluso en esa alianza. Jilliny en cambio se había internado en el bosque y había acampado debajo de un àrbol entre un lago. Espero no intenten juntarlos.

-Jilliny debería haberse movido hacia ellos. Está muy cerca de los profesionales y uy lejos de los tributos simples.

El día paso sin muchas muertes después y claro el reento nocturno a nosotros nos habían dado una hoja con todos los participantes y sus fotos para que nosotros mismos llevaramos las cuentas.

-Hagamoslo de una vez.-Ordenó Haymitch-Quiero dormir.

Tomamos las dos hojas.

Tachamos con una cruz a los asesinados por otros Distritos. Y con una diagonal por alguien de nuestro Distrito.

-Tacha al chico del tres. Lo mató el chico del 2. Y a los dos del 4.

-Jilliny mató al de 4. -Le corrigió Haymitch a Peeta.

-¿Nadie del Distrito 5 y 6, verdad?

Me asegu

-El chico del Distrito 7 y los dos del 8. Marlo acabó con ellos. -Nos señalo Haymitch que prestaba mucha más atención a esos detalles que nosotros dos. -Y los dos del nueve por los profesionales del 1. También la chica del 10 por la la profesional del 1.

-Tienen una alianza. Los chicos del 1, 2 y 3. Jiliny tiene que tener cuidado al estar sola.

-¿Cómo creen que le vaya a Gaio?

-No lo sé, cuando vas a hacer una alianza es mejor hacerlo junto con tu compañero de Distrito.

-No con alguien como Jilliny. . . -Exclamó Peeta que seguía mirando la hoja y anotaba quien había matado a quien.

-Pero ella mató al chico del 4 que iba matar a Gaio.

-Aunque no sabemos sí es por que ella de verdad quiere matarlo. Nos vemos mañana.

Me levanté más temprano que los chicos. Y busque la pantalla de Jilliny, estaba toman agua. Había dejado sus cosas a la orilla del lago, estaba guardando tres cuchillos en la mochila y tenía los otros cuatro en los bolsillos.

Cambie la pantalla y busque a Gaio. Is y Joen estaban hablando. No me fío de esa alianza.

-¿Ha pasa algo interesante? -Llegó Peeta en pijama y el cabello despeinado. Su cabello rubio se movía algo rebelde y sus ojos brillaban por la luz que entraba por las ventanas.

-Jilliny va moverse y siento una vibra extraña de la alianza de Gaio.

-Espero que no lo maten en este momento.

Observamos y Gaio no tardó mucho en despertar. Jilliniy se dirigió a la Cornupcia.

-¡No! ¿Que está haciendo?

-Eso me preguntaba de ti la mayoría del tiempo.

Peeta por alguna razón siempre se había sentido cómodo con Haymitch alrededor. Así que sonrió cuando vio a Haymitch entrar. Nos sentamos, nos causaba curiosidad saber que estaba planeando Jilliny. Se sentó escondida entre unos matorrales a observar la actividad de la alianza de los profesionales.

Peeta corrió hacia la otra pantalla a poner la imágen de los Profesionales. Estaban alistando sus cosas se preparaban para ir a la caza.

-¿Quienes quedan? -Gritó Peeta desde el otro sillón. -Sin pareja.

-No hay que olvidar que el chico fue de los populares un momento. -Bromeó Haymitch y y recordé el momento en que pensé no solo que Peeta me había traicionado si no que además quería matarme.

-¡Katniss!

-La chica del 3 y del 7.

-Van por ellas.

Pusimos en silencio la pantalla de Jilliny y Gaio y escuchamos la conversación de los profesionales.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con la cuchillitos?

-Estara por aquí, no se fue con el chico de su Distrito así que no debe estar muy lejos. Quédate aquí Nayd, solo por si ella viene. No creo que seamuy difícil de matar.

-Eso es lo que Jilliny quiere.

-Esta esperando a que los profesionales se alejen...Va a matarla.

-¿Por qué?-Haymitch y Peeta me miraron como si ello no fuera obvio.

-Para eliminar a la competencia.

-Y por comida.-Haymitch señaló la pantalla de Jilliny. Ella no miraba especialmente a Nayd si no la comida detrás de ella. Aventó una manzana hacia el otro lado y distrajo a la chica. Como dije ella era veloz, me recordaba a la chica comadreja. Había lanzado la manzana cerca de un àrbol.

-¡Que veloz!-Exclamó Peeta al unísono con Haymitch.

Jilly le dió una patada a la chica para recargarla contra el árbol y casi inmediatamente le tapó la boca. Nayd intento atrevesarla con la lanza.

-No...No.-La calló Jilliny y le acercó rápidamente el cuchillo a la Nayd a la yugular-Es un cuchillo muy corto y si te lo encajo te dejaría morir desangrada. Mejor rápidamente.

Tomó su cuchillo y la dejó recostada contra el àrbol, le susurro algo y tomo una mochila con comida.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Es realmente inteligente...Creo que en realidad podría ganar.

¿Y cómo se puede vivir después de matar tres personas?


	6. Soltando la lengua

Miramos la pantalla con atención, Jilliny regresó a su campamento y nosotros esperamos.

-Solo imaginen la cara de los Profesionales, será increíble.

-Lo hizo perfecto, hay que esperar que siga así.

Una voz sale del televisor, un anuncio...

**"Queridos participantes, debido a su tan espectacular desempeño, los participantes que hasta este momento han matado un mínimo de tres personas recibiran un pequeño regalo. Disfruten."**

-Perfecto. -Jilliny recibe el paquetito volador. Tira la nota y mira el cuchillo. Antes hablarnos habría sido causa para descalificación pero ahora era la "comunicación continua". -Estoy segura que mis cuchillos llegan más lejos que tus flechas.

Sonreímos, sabemos que eso va para mi. Es un cuchillo con doble filo. Y más largo que los que ella ya tenía.

Se sienta y descansa y come.

-¿Cómo estara Gaio?

Haymitch pone su pantalla y nos encontramos con una imagen algo fuerte... Is empieza a empujar a Gaio contra un àrbol.

-¿Es lo qué pienso que es?

Is comienza a besarlo, apasionadamente, podemos ver sus brazos flojos, ella lo toca ansiosa y él comienza a bajar los brazos . Incluso le podemos oír un pequeńo gemido.

-¿Te gusta esto?-Pasa la punta de sus dedos sobre sus brazos.

-Oh vamos chicos, no se sonrejen...Tienen criaturitas y todos sabemos como se hacen los niños.-Haymitch se ríe -Y nosotros que considerabamos al chico algo soso...Solo mírenlo, en la arena.

-No, esto está mal...

Exclamó Peeta y los tres lo sabemos. Y no tuvimos que esperar demasiado...

La chica sube sus manos y pasa sus dedos cerca del cuello de Gaio haciendo que el chico se apasionara un poco más. Después como si fuera el movimiento natural aplasta su cuello, le pasa una navaja por el estómago y la encaja...

Suelto un grito.

Incluso Haymitch se sorprende... Lo deja ahí tirado. Nos cortan la imagen... Supongo que nada más podrán ver lo siguiente los mentores de su Distrito.

Nos quedamos pasmados un momento...Nos miramos un momento y pensamos en lo rápido que lo habíamos perdido.

-Esta vivo...

-Peeta...

Es razonable élo entreno más.

-¡No, No! Haymitch mira, es la seña que le enseñamos para apuntar...

-Peeta...

-No cariño es cierto y la está haciendo más veces...

Jilly, miramos atentamente su pantalla, le sacaba filo asus cuchillos con el que le había acabo de llegar...Se cortó un poco...Perfecto.

Para heridas profundas puedo leer en el catálogo.

Se lo mandamos tal y como si un patrocinador lo hubiera hecho. Con una nota. "_Sálvalo, ve". _

-Que poca creativa eres cariño.

-¿Más? -Pregunta divertida. Mira el contenido y después se mira la herida que se hizo con el cuchillo. Curiosa mira la nota.-Sabía que ese idiota no duraría mucho solo...

Deja el bote a un lado de ella.

-Dije que no quería cargar con él en mis espaldas. -Mira la botellita y nosotros esperamos que algo dentro de ella se mueva. La toma y empieza a buscar y acomodar sus cosas. Lleva su cuchillo nuevo con otros dos en los bolsillos y guarda los otros cinco en la mochila.

-¿Dónde está? Si nosotros no lo sabemos como será posible que ella si lo sepa.

-Tienes razón Haymitch, repasemos. No está alrededor de la Cornupcia, los Profesionales los habrían visto. Cerca del lago tampoco.

-Cerca de las monatañas. Parece que ella siguió el mismo razonamiento que nosotros. Allá va.

Vimos a Jilly caminar como una hora y media, se había llevado agua en dos termos pero se negaba a tomarla. Se paraba de vez en cuando para dejar un campamento falso. Habíamos dormitado un poco.

-Así que aquí estas.

-Vete.

-Oh vamos no seas testarudo.¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, vete.

-Callate. -Y se puso un dedo en la boca. -Vamonos, este es un pésimo lugar, te he encontrado muy facilmente.

-Jo, pensé que Is había hecho el trabajo bien. Hola cuchillitos.

-No me toques imbécil.

-Nena...

-¡Eh amor, Haymitch!

Haymitch y yo nos habíamos quedado más dormidos que Peeta.

-¡Jilliny lo encontró!

-Y también a él. -Dijo Haymitch señalando al nuevo chico.

En ese momento vi al chico que amenazaba a Jilliny, ella no es buena en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, siempre le dije que era lo suficientemente buena para salir corriendo pero no puede irse ahora. El chico llevaba una lanza... Era muy larga como podría ella correr con un herido en las espaldas...

-¿Fue un error mandarla? -Les pregunte, no me respondieron...Podríamos perderlos a ambos.

-Espera.

Joel se le acercó más. Podría sacar un cuchillo... Él lo vería y la mataría en ese momento.

-En un primer momento queríamos la alianza contigo, podía ser más útil pero después pensamos "No mejor alguien con quien podamos acabar rápidamente", un jugador menos siempre es bueno...¿Pero qué tal dos?

-No sé, dímelo tu.

Le dio una patada y él le encajo la lanza un poco más arriba del hueso de la cadera.

-No parece ser una herida mortal. -Dijo Peeta.

Con la patada ella lo alejo y lo pateó de nuevo, ahora con la pierna contraria a la herida.

-Espero que te guste el sabor a sangre-Le encajo el cuchillo en el estómago, haciendo que la sangre saliera por su boca.

-Oh.-Solté yo asombrada. Yo no podría hacer eso.

-Cuando encuentre a tu amiga la acabare. Nadie toca a mi chico. -Y le termino de encajar el cuchillo en el estómago.

-Oh-Soltamos los cuatro, incluida Jilliny que apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

**chica subo el otro en una media hora, y por cierto las faltas de ortografia en que me falten letras o espacios entre palabras es porque estoy desde mi tablet... Si asi de mucho los quiero :P Besos nos leemos.**


	7. Confesiones

-¡Más amantes trágicos!—Gritó Haymitch divertido con todo.

Me tape la boca y Peeta sonrió, aunque después nos dimos cuenta de todo… ¿Por qué el Capitolio dejaría ir a otros dos? No pueden, significaría que cualquiera enamorado de su compañero está exento de los Juegos…

Miramos la pantalla después de unos minutos. Jilliny limpiaba el cuchillo y lo guardó. Entonces se dirigió a ayudar a Gaio. Ella lo jalaba, él se movía al otro lado, puso su brazo alrededor de su espalda y él intento zafarse.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, quieres quedarte aquí a morirte desangrado? ¡Perfecto!

-No quiero tu ayuda. –Ella puso sus manos sobre la cara.

-¿Quieres morir?, porque te puedo dejar aquí, no creas que ello me causa mayor conflicto. –Agarró sus cosas y todos esperábamos que el chico recapacitara y se dejara ayudar.

-Cúrate primero.

-No aquí, en lo que lo hago el resto de los tributos nos mataran o tal vez tu novia busque a su compañero.

-No es mi novia.

-Supuse que por la herida habían tenido una discusión. –Él se rió y ella sonrió cuando lo vio.

-¡Sí le gusta! –Peeta miraba emocionado y Haymitch divertido.

Por alguna razón nos reconfortaba saber eso, nos hacía sentir menos terribles. Un sentimiento bueno entre una red de asesinatos.

-¿Vamos?

Le dolía mucho caminar y no podía aguantar demasiado, tenían que hacer paradas seguidas. –Puede ser aquí—dijo ella unos metros después de la parada para descansar. Estaban cerca del lago pero cubiertos por árboles, lejos de los Profesionales.

Ella se puso la medicina e intento no cansarse demasiado.

-Te encajó muy profundo el cuchillo, ¡te estás poniendo blanco! –Necesitan más comida. Corrió a la mochila que se robó con comida de los Profesionales. –Toma. –dijo tendiéndole pan dulce.

-No tengo una infección.

-Lo sé. –Siguió curándolo y le puso unas hojas amplias con algo de agua para tapar la herida.

-La gente nos abucheara diciendo que nos robamos la escena de los amantes trágicos.—Ella se rió-¿Fue una farsa, no?

-No.

-¿Qué?—ella seguía curándolo, jugando a ser su enfermera.

-En el salón recuerdas que siempre te aventaba basuritas o te molestaba.

-Si.

-Es que siempre me ha gustado incomodarte.

-Tienes la cualidad de hacerlo como nadie.

-Bueno… El punto es que todo el tiempo era así, pero recuerdo cuando te vi salir con esa chica… ¿Em, cuál era su nombre?

-¿Liz?

-Sí, ella. Bueno quise tomarla y meterla en un bote de basura—Le sonrió y él a ella. –Ella estaba cambiando todo entre nosotros… cuando te molestaba me regresabas las basuritas, jugabas conmigo y todo pero cuando estabas con ella deje de existir y decidí que entonces tú también dejarías de existir para mí. –Se rió—Que ridícula ¿no?

-No, recuerdo lo que te dije el día que me ofreciste ir a jugar a la Veta… Fue realmente malo.

-Nunca dejaste de existir para mí, era más fácil odiarte.

Todos nos quedamos callados. Ellos también.

-Bueno, por lo menos la historia es distinta, ellos eran amigos.—Dijo Peeta.

-Que terrible…

-¿Qué?

-No lo entiendes muchacho, ya no podemos jugar a los amantes trágicos. No de nuevo. –Haymitch se levantó y se fue a su cuarto.

Lo seguí.

-Haymitch, ¿no hay algo que podamos hacer? ¿Algo?

-No, no lo hay.

-¿Crees que después de sus Juegos nadie intentara lo de los amantes trágicos de nuevo? Claro que sí pero ya no funcionara, el pueblo no está tan resentido y el Capitolio está preparado para acabar con cualquier anomalía… Tenemos que elegir Katniss, elegir.

-¡Haymitch!

-¿Qué linda? No puedo hacer nada, ustedes… Ustedes fueron los únicos tributos que pude sacar de ahí y no creo que haya sido por mí después de todo.

-Haymitch…-Nunca me di cuenta de cuánto en realidad a Haymitch esto le afectaba. Debe ser difícil venir todos los años y ver que no puedes salvar a nadie…

Me sonrió, burlón e irónico, cómo lo hace siempre. Ésta vez no me molesto. Lo abrace. -¡Eh le diré a tu esposo que estás haciendo esto!

Sonreí y lo dejé en su habitación.

-No bebas Haymitch, hay cosas que merecen ser olvidadas pero esto no.

-Ya tengo sus recuerdos Katniss, me dieron una familia… Me dieron algo de libertad.

-Y estamos juntos en esto Haymitch, sin ti, de verdad no habríamos hecho muchas cosas. Y yo, sin ti me hubiera dado por vencida con Peeta.

Sonrió y lo deje recostado, volví y abrace a Peeta.

-Siempre le importó.

-Lo sé—Y siguió abrazándome. Por eso lo amo, por qué es capaz de ver cosas que yo no, el es afable, piensa en los demás siempre…

Miramos la pantalla de los chicos, ella se había dormido, estaba recostada contra un muro de árboles, él estaba despierto, miraba buscando cosas en todos lados.

-¡Is! -Gritó Peeta.

**El otro capitulo, un día después de lo que dije pero esta. Hoy si espero subir otro pero en la noche pero les juro que mañana cuando entren a sus compus verán por lo menos dos caps nuevos!. Besos!**


	8. Fue suficiente

-¡Jilliny! Jilliny— Gaio sacudía a Jilliny, él no podía hacer gran cosa.

-No te asustes, es solo que busco una alianza.

Jilliny se había levantado ya—Nosotros no la queremos.

-Puede que Gaio no piense lo mismo, ¿o no cariño?

-Maté a Joel y pensé "Oh un tributo menos, perfecto pero… ¿qué tal dos?"

Is puso una cara sorprendida pero se incorporó en seguida. Le lanzó un puñetazo a Jilly.

-Jilliny. –Gaio intentaba hacer algo.

-Escúchame bien no me toques de nuevo. –Jilliny le dio la misma patada que a Joel pero Is era muy alta así que tuvo que dar un pequeño salto. La tiró al piso. Is se asustó y se cubrió. –No soy tan baja como tú y tu compañero. Levántate. Mi padre siempre me dijo que no se golpean a los contrincantes en el piso.

Is se levantó temerosa como sí no estuviera segura sí Jilliny le encajaría un cuchillo en el estómago.

-Quiero matarte, no entiendo por qué no lo hago. –dijo Jilliny.

-No quiere ensuciarse con Gaio cerca—dijo Peeta conmovido.

No nos habíamos fijado en Gaio pero había sacado un cuchillo de la mochila de Jilliny y se lo lanzó a Is, no con tanta precisión ni fuerza como Jilliny pero sí bien. Le dio entre el cuello y el brazo. Ella llora un poco y Jilliny se lo saca.

-No dejare que mueras desangrada—Le encaja el cuchillo rápido e Is cierra los ojos, luce tranquila. Jilliny jala el cuerpo hasta el otro lado del pequeño lago. Lo deja ahí recostado y entonces veo que ella los mata para vivir, pero no se ensaña con su muerte.

Gaio respira y mira a Jilliny.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…

Se soba el ojo.

-Siéntate.

-¡Ah! –La herida de Joel…

-¿Qué?

-No, no es nada.

Gaio se queda callado y la mira. Hemos estado tan ocupados que no hemos visto las otras pantallas, buscamos a los profesionales.

-¿Vieron como le temblaba la mano cuando sostenía el cuchillo? –Se reían y la chica continuo—"Aléjense, váyanse"—imitaba un llanto y también se movía temblorosa. –Pobre tonta del 3.—Dijo y siguió comiendo.

-No, el más gracioso fue el del 10, un inútil…

Seguían bromeando y haciendo burla de todos los tributos pero Marlo estaba callado y solo miraba alrededor.

-Acabaremos con ella. –Le dijo a Marlo, Kye.

-¿Hablan de Jilliny no?

-Lo más seguro. –Peeta estaba comiendo unos bollos rellenos de mantequilla que nos habían traído.

-No hables con la boca llena…-Le dije riendo.

-¿Se ve muy triste no crees?

-Sí, demasiado, los profesionales no suelen ser así respecto a la muerte de otro tributo, incluso sí son del mismo Distrito.

-Tal vez…-Peeta comía y hablaba.

-¿Qué?

-Él le tenía cariño.

-¿Tú crees?

Miramos la pantalla y ciertamente él se veía muy afectado.

-Por favor… No me maten. –La voz no salía de la pantalla de los profesionales…

-Párate—Jilliny le tendió la mano a una chica con ojos enormes y cabello rubio.

-Gracias—La chica lloraba y sus ojos gigantes estaban hinchados.

-¿Cómo te llamas?—Preguntó Gaio desde el piso.

-Vena. Soy el tributo del Distrito 7.

-Oh…

-Bueno… no quiero causarle incomodas alianzas, solo quisiera dormir aquí…

-¿No has comido cierto?

-No—Jilly le dio un plátano y se sentó a un lado de Gaio. La chica del 7 se durmió y ellos se miraron.

Él la miraba nervioso y culpable…

-No tienes que decirme que me amas ni besarme. –Ella se rió y alivió la presión, él sonrió.

-No sé porque estás aquí. Debería estar en casa viendo esto. Aliviada.

-No, si yo no estuviera aquí estarías muerto.

-La próxima yo seré mi propio salvador, así no tendré que ponerte en peligro por mí.

-Te quiero—ella lo abrazó y él se tenso un poco. –Y ahora no necesito más que esto, solo ahora… Es suficiente con tu brazo alrededor mío. –Él la abrazó y ella sonrió.

Peeta y yos nos dimos un beso, los miramos.

-Katniss no llores…

-Peeta por que… Uno morirá, sí no que los dos, y qué podremos hacer nosotros… nada. ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?

-Siempre te amaré.

Me recosté en él, cansada y atediada, agotada de destruir vidas.


	9. Corre no camines

Nos levantamos por la mañana, ansiosos, Haymitch se levantó y nos sonrió. Estaba más tranquilo. Quise ser amable y le serví el desayuno, se burló de mis modales de ama de casa y desistí.

-Bueno, veamos que me perdí.

Nos sentamos frente a la habitación. Peeta estaba sentado en el piso, recargado contra mis piernas. Haymitch nos miraba de vez en cuando y sonreía.

Jilliny y Gaio estaban aún dormidos. Vena estaba tomando la comida…

-¿La va a robar? ¿Quién es ella?

-Llegó ayer… No sé, parecía buena…

Peeta y yo mirábamos atentos y sorprendidos.

-¿Qué haces?—dijo Jilliny que se había despertado con un brinco.

-Solo quería hacer un desayuno, por su ayuda…

Jilliny la miró bien, ciertamente no estaba tomando la comida como si se la fuera a llevar y lo más sensato y cómodo habría sido llevarse la mochila. –Perdón.

-No, lo entiendo, son los Juegos del Hambre, ¿cierto? -¿Son amantes trágicos?—Jilliny la miró fijamente, inquisitiva, decidiéndose sí confiar o no en ella.

-No. –Por lo visto no.

Se volteó y acomodó cuchillos y cosas que le serían útiles. Miró a Gaio, dormido.

-Su herida. –Jilliny buscó el líquido y le levantó la playera, él apenas se movió un poco. Le untó el líquido, quedaba apenas… Su herida aún era profunda, no sanaba tan rápidamente como lo haría un medicamento del Capitolio.

-Lo guardare mejor.

-Pero ella tiene también una herida bastante grande de la lanza ¿no?—dijo Haymitch.

-Sí es cierto. Quien sabe tal vez la de ella sanó más rápido.

-Hay Peeta deja de comer esos bollos, regresaremos al 12 y serás el gordo del Distrito.

Peeta en realidad lucía mejor que nunca, los años le caían bien, ligeros, como si fuera una brisa en su rostro.

Peeta aventó uno de los bollos a la canasta de nuevo y se quedó callado.

-No te molestes—dije dándole un beso en el cuello.

-Soy un gordito ¿no?

-Te amo.

Me abrazó y me susurró "no como yo" y pensé en Haymitch siempre… Nunca merecería su amor, siempre lo he sabido, ese amor incondicional, eterno y a prueba de todo, no es algo que yo pueda tomar y devolver igual, solo es él capaz de profesar algo así. Los mejores sentimientos que hay en este mundo debieron salir de él.

Vena, preparaba el desayuno y Jilliny le observaba muy atenta. Gaio no llevaba más diez minutos despierto.

-Gaio, tengo que bañarme, me siento como un monstruo de lodo. Sí intenta llevarse algo dejala y grita, lánzale algo sí puedes pero grita.

-No soy tan inútil.

-Aún no puedes levantarte, vi tú herida en la mañana.

-Calla. –le dijo y ella le sonrió.

-No mires.

-No lo haría.

Ella se fue al lago, se quitaba la playera y los pantalones, muy tímida y paranoica. No se quito la ropa interior, se lavó el cabello que no se veía ni un poquito sucio.

Miramos la pantalla de la guarida, por llamarle de una manera.

-Come. –Vena le daba la comida a Gaio y le sonrió. Se meneaba chistosa, sus ojos brillaban y volteaban a mirar a Jilliny precavidos. Jilliny fue a la guarida, se había puesto su ropa algo mojada y sonreía. Se sentó a un lado de Vena y desayunaron.

-Vi lo que le paso a la chica de afuera. ¿Fuiste tú?

-Sí—dijo ella sonrojándose. Pero no halagada, apenada.

-La chica de afuera iba a matarnos.

-Todos aquí. –sonrió y Jilliny y Gaio no lo hicieron.

-¿Es una chica extraña no? No solo físicamente. –Era cierto. Haymitch comía los bollos con queso además mientras hablaba, Peeta lo miró fijamente, comiéndoselos con la mirada.

Jilliny miró a Gaio y le miró luego a Vena.

-Iré a dar una vuelta. – Se levantó y sonrió a todos.

-Te acompaño a afuera, solo para ver que no haya nadie.

-Gracias. –dijo Vena que caminaba al ritmo de Jilliny algo dificultada.

-No hay de qué. La comida y dormir es lo mínimo para vivir.

-No, por dejarme a solas con él. –Hubo una contracción, casi imperceptible, momentáneo.

Giró los ojos y la miró. –De nada.

-Hay competencia, parece que el Capitolio estará fascinado con esto. Ahora mismo deben estar llorando de agradecimiento por darles algo de emoción además del miedo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro que sí linda, deben estar encantados.

Ellos miraban la pantalla de los profesionales y yo por solidaridad de mujeres observaba la pantalla de la guarida y la de Jilliny.

Miré un momento a la de los Profesionales. El bosque era parecido, pero esa violeta. La vi en cuanto Jilliny miró el paisaje. Es la misma violeta, está bajo la misma roca que está a un lado del árbol de limones. Marlo, Kye y Colle caminaba cerca de ella, amenazante. Cerca de Jilliny.

Jilliny caminaba tan enfurecida y concentrada que no prestaba atención a los sonidos.

Fue cuando las pantallas se encontraron mirando la misma imagen. Jilliny dirigiéndose de frente a ellos. Hasta que pareció distinguir el cabello de Marlo, rizado y negro.

Corrió en dirección en la guarida pero ellos la vieron y empezaron a seguirla, Kye le tiraba flechas y ella las saltaba con agilidad, él chico era tan ruidoso que era posible predecir cuándo tiraba el arco.

De repente volteó hacia el otro lado.

-Sí corre hacia la guarida, los estará guiando a dos tributos.

-Debería ir, ahí están Vena y Gaio.

-No creo que ninguno sea muy útil para una batalla ahora.

Me mordí el labio y apreté mis manos… Jilliny.

Jilliny corría, esquivaba e intentaba torpemente atacar. Pero no era tan buena ni tan ágil.

Fue Colle el que le dio con su cuchillo. Jilliny tropezó al mismo tiempo con algo y se cayó al piso, intento levantarse y se cayó de nuevo, busco entre sus bolsillos los cuchillos, desesperada, las manos le temblaban. Ellos se acercaban aminorando el paso cada vez más, tranquilos. Sabían que no podía irse.


	10. Confianza

Jilliny yacía en el suelo, respirando fuertemente, ellos la miraban divertidos.

Peeta y yo nos tomamos la mano, Haymitch está pensando, en su mente supongo está haciendo lo que él haría en una situación así.

-¿Eres la del 12?—Preguntó Kye.

-Pensé que serías fea. Después de todo es el Distrito 12.

Marlo no hablaba, solo la miraba.

Colle se agachó y la olió un poco.

-Veo que te estás bañando. Me gusta como hueles.

Jilliny respiraba, intentando controlar las lágrimas.

Haymitch de repente se levantó, tal vez le entró lo mismo que ayer. Pero esta vez fue a la otra pantalla y la encendió.

-¿Han visto en los arbustos? Hasta arriba hay alguien. ¡Ven! ¡Ahí! –Señaló entusiasmado.

-Sí, creo que logro verlos.

-Yo no. –No presté demasiado atención a la observación de Haymitch, incluso sí había alguien no la ayudarían, eran tres profesionales.

Cuando presté mi atención a la pantalla de Jilliny de nuevo, Marlo se abría paso entre Colle y Kye.

-Quítense. –Le tocó la cara-¿La mataste?

-Sí. –Dijo Jilliny orgullosa y sin miedo, la voz no le tembló. Marlo le pegó una cachetada y ella cerró los ojos. Exhale.

-¿La mataste?—gritó esta vez.

-¡Sí!

Sacó el cuchillo que la había alcanzado y lo toco bien.

-¿Eres algún tipo de enfermo? –le dijo Jilliny.

-¡Cállate! –Y le encajó el cuchillo en la herida de la pierna.

-¡Ah!—el gritó de Jilliny fue desgarrador, hondo y fuerte.

Cerré los ojos y sentí la mano de Peeta.

-¡Salgan, ayúdenla cobardes!—Gritaba Haymitch a la pantalla.

Como si la orden de Haymitch hubiese sido escuchada el chico le lanzó un cuchillo a Marlo. El tiro apenas lo rasgo.

-¿Es que tu compañero está contigo?

-No.

-¿Entonces quien fue?

Colle y Kye empezaron apuntar a los árboles más altos.

-Bueno, no importa su tiro fue bastante torpe.

Jilliny permanecía en el suelo, indefensa y débil…

-También tu hermana lo era.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que tu hermana era torpe… Lo supe porque cuando la maté tenía el tabique de la nariz desviado, así como el tuyo. Aunque, ¿por qué la dejaste? Temblaba como una tonta cuando le lance una distracción—Marlo le asestó un golpe—Y cuando le encaje el cuchillo, parecía muy tranquila. –Marlo le asestó otro golpe.

-¡Cállate!

-Oh, Jilliny es una tonta qué está haciendo.

-¿Te debiste haber sentido muy frustrado no? Al no poder salvarla… Seguramente por eso te ofreciste como tributo, para poder cuidarla.

Marlo le dio otro golpe y después la dejo ahí tirada. No se inmutaba ni un poco.

-Háganle lo que quieran—No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando Marlo cayó al suelo y empezó a convulsionarse, veneno de rastrevispulas* …

Colle y Kye se asustaron y empezaron a buscar con más determinación entre los árboles.

Los chicos lanzaron otros dos y entonces les dieron con más fuerza, lograron darles, ellos tomaron a Marlo y corrieron.

"¡Esto es todo lo que haremos por ti, vete!" Jilliny volteó y entonces ella sí identifico las dos siluetas…

-Los del 11… Se los debo.

Se levantó lentamente y pudo escuchar a Kye, Colle y Marlo corriendo. Tomo los cuchillos y el que se saco el de la pierna herida, se acerco un poco a donde ellos se habían quedado sentados y lanzó el cuchillo de lejos y se fue corriendo, hubo un grito, ninguno pudo ver de quien había sido.

Después ella empezó a caminar hacia la guarida.

-¡Dónde estabas! ¿Por qué no aparecías?, pensé que te habían matado.

-¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué te sucedió? –Vena vio la herida de la pierna de Jilliny. –Te ayudare, mi mamá es curandera en el Distrito 7 y la ayudo. Vamos acuéstate.

-No—dijo Jilliny tosca.

-Vamos—decía ella con sonrisas hacia Gaio, obviamente.

-¡Que no!

-¿Qué te pasa Jilliny? Ella está siendo amable nada más.

-No quiero su ayuda.

-Oh, perdón, no quería molestarte. –Dijo Vena haciendo una mirada triste.

-No, no fuiste tú, es solo que ella es así. –Y Gaio le sonrió a Vena.

Jilliny lo fulminó con la mirada y aventó los cuchillos con sangre y veneno al piso, sorprendiendo a Gaio y Vena.

-Tienes razón, así soy yo.

Y se fue. Se recostó y todos nos miramos algo tristes.

-Deben dejar a esa chica, ya.

-¿Por qué? Katniss no creo que los celos sean suficientes razones para…

-Es demasiado, no me fío de ella.

-Ni yo Peeta.

Todos nos quedamos callados y vimos la escena en la pantalla, Gaio le sonrió y dejó a Vena entre el lago y los árboles mientras se fue a sentar cerca de los árboles tupidos que usan para cubrirse de la vista de los profesionales.

**Perdooon por no publicar es que… se me olvido xD pero aquí esta, chicas no me acuerdo como si era rastrevispulas o como era xD perdón **


	11. Ser sin ti

-¡Jilly!—Gritamos Gaio y yo al mismo tiempo.

Habíamos decidido que estos Juegos se habían alargado mucho así que lo más posible es que el Capitolio intentara algo para juntarlos y acabar un poco más pronto. Pero ninguno se esperaba esto.

-¡Peeta! ¡Haymitch!

Entre lo que nos despertábamos y yo no miraba escuchamos un ruido hueco, un golpe. La mató.

Miramos la pantalla, con los ojos un poco cerrados y tallándonos aún la cara. El ruido no lo había hecho ni Vena ni Jilly, había sido Gaio.

-¿Qué haces, dijiste que ella era grosera? Quizá podamos salir de aquí juntos.

Gaio le sostenía el brazo en el que Vena tenía uno de los cuchillos de Jilliny y ella miraba desde el piso, sorprendida. Gaio tenía los ojos bien abiertos, asustados y atónitos.

-No Vena.

-Dijiste que ella era así… Yo soy mejor… Dulce.

-Vena esto no es dulce. –Gaio le soltaba los brazos poco a poco.

-¡Quítale el cuchillo!—Gritó Jilliny.

-¿No entiendes? Él quiere estar conmigo, si no ya me habría matado.

Vena aventó a un lado a Gaio y le lanzó el cuchillo… Gaio tomó el suyo y se lo encajo en las costillas a Vena. Tiró el cuerpo y vi en mi mente como Gaio lo soltaba y estiraba el brazo para tomar la mano de Jilliny.

-Jilly, ¿estás bien no? ¿tú siempre estás bien verdad?

-Sí, no me dio muy bien. Y casi no entró, así solo que lo sacare y… ¡Ah! –Le sonrió a Gaio con unas lágrimas y se terminó de sacar el cuchillo—No dije que no dolería.

Se mordió el labio y él la abrazó. Los brazos de Jilliny colgaban a un lado del de Gaio, él le susurraba y después escuchamos unos pequeños gemidos.

-Perdón Jilliny, ella no parecía mala y era amable y…

-Ya, basta. Yo lo entiendo, yo estaba siendo testaruda y bueno ella era muy linda era imposible que no se ganara tu confianza incluso a mí me engaño.

-No Jilliny no era eso…

-Estuve de acuerdo en que ella se quedara con Peeta, que vivieran los dos porque me di cuenta que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Habría sido como cortarle una pierna a Peeta… la otra. –Dijo con una risa ligera—Tenían que vivir ambos o morir ambos.

Él solo la mira sin comprender que está diciendo. Le tomé la mano a Peeta y todos no reímos del chiste sobre la pierna, como es que ella se diera cuenta de eso mientras yo tardé tanto.

-Gaio… ¿Tú podrías vivir sin mí, seguir?—Él no respondió—Yo sé que no podría ser sin ti. Creo que lo he sabido siempre.

-No Jilliny, no podría.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cómo podría regresar al 12 sabiendo que no pude cuidarte….

-¿Nada más?

-No sé… No sé cómo debo sentirme… Aquí. Todo es distinto. Tal vez si estuviéramos en la Veta, en la plaza, podría quererte mientras confío en mí y en ti.

Ella entonces lo abrazó. Él la abrazo y suponemos que ambos lloraron, silenciosos, ninguno quería mostrarle su debilidad al otro.

-Sé que puedo ser fuerte pero no sin ti. Eso lo sé.

-Porque sientes eso, yo puedo sentirme querida.

Estoy segura él se siente en deuda, por su vida, por no poder amarle igual…Esa es la peor, sentir que no puedes querer igual a alguien.

Gaio solo atina a sonreír y la abraza más fuerte, ella acaricia su espalda y empieza a dormir mientras está en esa posición.

-Supongo que Liz no lo ha de estar disfrutando.

Él se ríe y le tapa la boca, después la separa y se sienta.

-Ya duérmete.

Todos nos miramos un poco horrorizados. Era la primera muerte de Gaio, ella había intentado matar a Jilliny.

-¿Ves que teníamos razón?

-Supongo que la presión la hicieron perder un poco la cabeza.

-No sabía que tenías un club de admiradoras Peeta. —Le dije.

Se sonrojó, y me tomó la mano.

-Ojala pudiéramos sacarlos a ambos, de alguna manera, incluso sí no los hacemos los nuevos amantes trágicos, solo de alguna manera.

-Tranquilo Haymitch quizá podamos.

-Hoy habrá una cena para todos los entrenadores, deberíamos ir, conocer a todos los entrenadores y ver más o menos como piensan.

-Tienes razón Haymitch, vayamos.

-Yo no quiero.

-Katniss. Amor.

-¿Y si pasa algo?

Lo tomé la mano. Y él me miró.

-Katniss, recuerda, se competitiva. –Respire hondo y espere que algo acabara con todo esto. No llego eso.

Todos nos fuimos a cambiar y nos pusimos una ropa más formal, Haymitch y Peeta llevaban trajes negros y yo un vestido blanco liso.

Entramos a una sala de cristal, todos lucían divertidos y animados. Como si sus chicos no estuvieran peleando por sus vidas.

La entrenadora del distrito 1 fue la primera que se nos acercó. Alta y con lo que había quedado de algunos músculos, con ojos azules nos sonrió.

-Un placer conocerlos. –A pesar de que no tuve la oportunidad de saludarla propiamente. Ella rápidamente le clavó los ojos a Peeta… Que desconsiderada, enfrente de mí. Le tome del brazo y señale los panes sobre una mesa de plata, no se resistería.

-Vamos—dijo sonriendo y dejo a la alta rubio de pie con la palabra en la boca.

-Que feas son en el Distrito 1, ¿no?

-No creo que no.

-¡Peeta!

-No es verdad, bueno quien sabe… Pero tú sí eres la más bonita.

Sonreí satisfecha y me besó en la frente. Acaricie su oreja y nos sonreímos. Ciertamente necesitábamos algo de tiempo fuera, para respirar un aire normal, que no nos despedazara los ánimos.

Volvimos después de una velada agradable, Haymitch se había quedado en la cena con la mentora del Distrito 11.

Jilliny estaba acostada pero no dormida, solo lo observaba, complacida, completa y pensé en lo afortunada que era de saber sus sentimientos tan claramente.

Sonrió hacia arriba.

-Espero que no estén viendo. Gracias.

Y sonrió. Se acostó y puso su mano delicadamente sobre la de él, para que él no se percatara de nada. Solo ella lo sabía, y todo Panem claro.

_**PERDON!**_** Yo sé que soy un monstruo que no actualiza nunca, pero estoy en exámenes finales, FINALES FINALES entonces ESTUDIO ESTUDIO y no paso… Así que los que sean religiosos/espirituales, recen para que pase xD No pero si deséenme suerte… La necesito, aunque les juro que estudio… Bueno este comentario está muy largo. Espero subir otro ahorita… Yo sé que es tarde pero es que vi una imagen en Tumblr y me inspire así que esperen unos caps fuertes y espero esta o la próxima subir un cap masomenos cada dos días y terminar el fic…. O tal vez no. **

**BESOS y ABRAZOS! **

**Anna. (:**


End file.
